VoCê Vai LeMBRaR De MiM
by MeRRy-aNNe
Summary: SaKuRa e SHoRaN TeM uMa BRiGa Feia... e SaKuRa VeRá uMa CeNa Que CoRTaRá iMeNSaMeNTe Seu CoRaÇão... MaS iSSo TuDo iRa MoSTRaR o aoS DoiS o QuaNTo eLeS SE aMaM No FiNaL... eSPeRo Ki GoSTeM.. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD [SoNGFiC CoMPLeTa eEeEEe]
1. CaPiTuLo uM

VOCÊ VAI LEMBRAR DE MIM...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Flash Back*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- Mas Shoran, eu não quero e nem posso ir para Hong Kong, entenda. – Disse Sakura

- E porque não Sakura? Por acaso não gosta de minha família? Ou é da minha companhia? – Disse Shoran Nervoso.

- A Shoran, Não viaja tá? Se eu não gostasse da sua companhia, eu não estaria casada com você a quase 5 anos.

- Então o problema é minha família?

- De jeito nenhum, gosto de todos os membros da Família Li. Só não vou muito com a cara da sua prima Meiling, do jeito que ela olha pra você é... – ela é cortada por um Shoran ainda mais nervoso.

- Então a Meiling é o problema? Pois saiba que esse seu ciúme idiota pode acabar estragando nosso casamento.

- Espere Shoran. Eu disse que não gostava do jeito que ela te olh...

- Não tente explicar Sak...

- Deixa eu terminar de falar sim? – ele se calou e ela continuou – quando eu terminar de falar você poderá então expor suas idéias ok? – ele concordou com a cabeça – pois bem, como ia dizendo eu não gosto do jeito que ela te olha, mas confio em você, sei que me ama, e nunca me trairia nem com ela, nem om qualquer outra `assim espero`.

- É muito bom ouvir isso. Pois significa que entre nós dois existe confiança de ambas as partes. – Disse Shoran mais calmo – Mais você ainda não me respondeu a pergunta. Porque você não quer ir junto? – disse Shoran um pouco alterado novamente.

- Primeiro: tenho alguns trabalhos que tenho que fazer, para poder concluir meu mestrado. – Ela faz uma pausa – Segundo: tem os anciões do Clã, que desde que começamos a namorar, eles não foram com a minha cara. Desculpe-me amor, mas não é nem um pouco agradável ter varias pessoas lhe observando, e cochichando algo como: "Essa japonesinha ai, nunca terá capacidade de se tornar matriarca do Clã, ainda bem que ainda temos a Sra. Yelan por um bom tempo ainda." Ou " eu odeio essazinha ai, que roubou o Shoran de mim." – algumas teimosas lagrimas escorem no rosto de Sakura – ou cousas do gênero, entende Shoran?

- Eu que te peso desculpas meu amor, mas tenho que ir, vou ter algumas coisas importantes sobre o Clã para resolver, e uma delas é o casamento de Meiling com Chun...

- `Que bom que Meiling irá casar, assim posso ficar menos preocupada' 

- ... empresas no Japão – Shoran falava mais não era ouvido – Sakura você está ouvindo?

- Desculpe-me, fiquei tão feliz com o casamento de Meiling que nem prestei atenção no que você disse, poderia repetir?

- Ah Sakura, por mais que você diga que confia em mim, isso não pode ser verdade. A hora que eu falei do casamento dos dois você deve ter pensado "Vivaaaaa a  Meiling vai parar de correr atrás do Shoran..." – Sakura começa a chorar, pela grosseria do marido -  vou arrumar minhas coisas e ir o mais rápido possível – virou as costas e foi para seu closet separar as roupas que levaria, deixando uma Sakura triste, que se dirigiu para a biblioteca tentar se concentrar em seus trabalhos, o que foi em vão.

30 minutos mais tarde, ela ouve Shoran chamando-a. O encontra na porta de casa com as malas prontas.

-Acho que pelo menos um beijo de despedida eu mereço não é? – Sakura nada disse, e apenas deu-lhe um longo beijo, ignorando a dor que sentia. Depois das palavras do beijo dele, a dor aumentou mais, e a frase "beijo de despedida" ficou em sua mente, chegou a passar por sua cabeça que seria o beijo de despedida realmente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Fim do Flash Back*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Quando eu te vejo,_

_Espero teu beijo,_

_Não sinto vergonha, apenas desejo..._

Sakura estava no aeroporto de Tóquio, já aguardava a 2 dias, depois que retornara de Hong Kong, onde viu aquela sena, que foi uma tragédia para ela. 

Ainda se lembrava de como chorou nas duas semanas após a partida de seu amado, e de sua decisão. Para que? Pra ver tudo aquilo e se decepcionar...  

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Flash Back*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura ficou muito deprimida na primeira semana sem seu lobo. Sentia-se sozinha, abandonada.

Com muito esforço conseguiu terminar seus trabalhos do mestrado. Os dias se passavam, e ela ficava ali, a espera de seu amado. Mas ele não voltava.

Num domingo, 9 dias depois da partida de Shoran, Sakura acordou triste, e resolveu ir conversar com seus "conselheiros": Eriol e Tomoyo.

Casados há pouco tempo, os dois moravam na linda mansão, conhecida Omo a Mansão Daidouji. E Lá estava Sakura na frente dos magníficos portões de ferro, esperando que algum dos criados a atendesse. 

- Entre Sra. Li, o Sr. E a Sra. Hiragizawa os espera na biblioteca -  disse o criado.

Sakura apenas agradeceu acenando com a cabeça. Ela sabia o caminho, e por ele foi pensando: 'Sra, Li... Por quanto tempo será que ainda serei Sra Li?'. Sua expressão era triste.Mas logo ergueu a cabeça ' O que estou dizendo, confio no Shoran... Mas aquela dor que senti quando ele pediu o beijo... O beijo de despedida.. Que dor era aquela?'. Parou com seus pensamentos quando percebeu que já estava a porta da biblioteca, onde se encontravam seus amigos.

_Minha boca encosta,_

_Em tua boca que treme,_

_Meus olhos eu fecho,_

_Mais os seus estão abertos..._

Toc Toc.. (Porta hehe)

- Entre Sakura – disse Eriol. Ela o obedeceu. Foi recebida com dois calorosos abraços e beijos de seus amigos.

Tomoyo percebeu a expressão triste de sua prima e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu Sakura? No telefone você parecia abatida, triste, mas não tanto, como seu rosto demonstra.

- Ah Tomoyo... – ela começa a Chorar. Tomoyo senta-se no sofá e Deita Sakura em seu colo, enquanto Eriol a frente das duas apenas observa.

Eriol e Tomoyo ficam ali, uns 15 minutos esperando Sakura se acalmar e contar o que aconteceu, mas ela cada vez chorava mais. Eriol resolve arriscar.

- Sakura conte-nos o que está te deixando assim. – e entre soluços ela responde:

- Eu e Shoran... Nós tivemos uma discussão. Ele está em Hong Kong agora.

- Mas porque discutiram? – perguntou Tomoyo vendo sua prima tentar se acalmar. Sakura levanta do colo da prima e começa:

- Tudo começou assim... Ele queria que eu fosse com ele para Hong Kong por um mês. Eu disse que não poderia ir. E Também não estava com muita vontade.

- Mas porque? – pergunta Tomoyo.

- Primeiro que eu tinha vários trabalhos para entregar, para assim concluir o mestrado, e segundo, por mais que eu confie no Shoran, eu não gosto nada do jeito que Meiling olha para ele.

- E você falou isso para ele?

- Falei. E ele ainda teve a capacidade de dizer que eu não queria ir porque não gostava da família dele, ou porque eu não gostava da sua companhia. – uma lagrima rola pelo rosto de Sakura. – Mas tem também os anciões do Clã que sempre olharão de cara virada pra mim. Já ouvi algumas vezes sem querer eles dizendo: ' Uma Japonesinha medíocre casada com o Líder do nosso Clã, onde é que já se viu? Isso é uma vergonha'.

- Sakura, - Diz Eriol – Porque você não vai para Hong Kong atrás dele? Assim vocês se acertam mais rápido. O que acha? – Sakura Sorri.

- Isso!! – Tomoyo beija Eriol – Grande idéia meu amor. – Tomoyo se vira para Sakura – Vá, mas não avise ninguém. Chegue de surpresa.

- Acho que é uma boa idéia. Afinal só tenho a ganhar com isso não é mesmo? – disse Sakura secando as lagrimas – Eu vou.

- Então vamos, eu lhe ajudo a arrumar as malas, enquanto o Eriol faz o favor de reservar sua passagem – Sakura e Eriol concordam.

- Mas eu vou hoje?

- Claro Sakura, Quanto mais rápido você chegar lá, mais rápido vocês faze mas pazes – Disse Tomoyo com estrelinhas nos olhos.

- Então Tá! Eriol você faz esse grande favor pra mim?

- E isso é coisa que se negue pra você Sakura?

- Obrigadinha. – Sakura da um beijo na bochecha de Eriol, se despede e se vão. 

+- 19 hrs e 50 mim, os 3 estavam no aeroporto, onde esperavam o avião que sairia as 20 hrs.

- E então Sakura, nervosa? 

- Não, até que estou calma. Vou ficar mais nervosa quando chegar lá.

- Ultima chamada para o Vôo 769 para Hong Kong, portão B – ouve-se a voz no auto-falante.

- Está na hora Sakura, Boa sorte prima. – Sakura lhe dá um beijo.

- Tenha Sorte querida – diz Eriol.

- Obrigado. Muito obrigado aos dois.

- Quando precisar. Quando tudo se resolver me ligue. Nos deixe informados por favor em. – Disse Tomoyo lhe dando um caloroso abraço.

- Pode deixar – dando um abraço em Eriol. 

- Agora vá.

- Tchauzinho – Disse Sakura, e então se foi.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Fim do Flash Back*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Tudo bem se não deu certo 

_Eu achei que nós chegamos tão perto_

Sakura ainda pensava em como havia sido sua chegada, e como fora sua decepção quando viu aquela cena. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Flash Back*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Depois de 13 horas de Vôo, Sakura desembarca no aeroporto internacional de Hong Kong, e apurada pega um Táxi, e vai direto a Mansão Li.

Chegando lá, toca a campainha, e logo um dos inúmeros criados a recebe:

- Há quanto tempo Srta. Sakura. Achamos que não viria

- Pois é. Tinha alguns trabalhos para entregar, e não poria vir. Mas adiantei-os, e vim fazer uma surpresa para o Shoran.

- Ele está na Biblioteca. Vá até lá que eu me encarrego de levar suas malas para o quarto de vocês. Nem irei avisa-lo de sua presença. Não quero estragar a surpresa.

- Obrigado. 

- Disponha.

Sakura respira fundo, e segue para a biblioteca, assim que o criado desaparece com suas malas. Ela sobe as escadas, e se dirige a biblioteca, chegando lá viu a porta entre aberta, mas quando ela fez menção de entrar, viu uma cena que a deixou chocada.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Alguns minutos antes de Sakura chegar perto da biblioteca, Shoran e Meiling conversavam.

- Shoran, eu vou me casar, pois estão me obrigando a isso. – Disse Meiling

- Não fale assim Meiling. Você o ama não?

- São todos bobos mesmo. Nunca deixei de te amar Xião Lang. Nunca.

- Meiling entenda, eu amo a Sakura, e estou casado com ela agora. Entenda, você nunca poderá me ter.

- Ah Shoran...

Assim que Sakura ia entrar, Meiling continua, sem saber da presença de Sakura ali. Nem Meiling, muito menos Shoran.

- Eu te amo tanto Shoran – Sakura ouviu a voz chorosa de Meiling, e logo após a frase, ela vê a prima de seu marido o beijando.

Isso deixou Sakura espantada. 'Como ele pode fazer isso comigo?' foi a ultima coisa que Sakura prensou antes de sair correndo para seu quarto. Pegou suas coisas, e quando estava saindo deu de cara com Lang, o criado que a tinha recebido (acharam que era com o Shoran né? Hehe), e apenas disse:

- Por favor não diga nada ao Sr. Li que estive aqui.

- Tudo bem, mais o que aconteceu? – ela não respondeu, apenas saiu correndo.

Mas agora com certeza eu enxergo 

_Que no fim eu amei por nós dois..._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Fim do Flash Back*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Esse foi o beijo de despida,_

_Que se dá uma vez só na vida_

_Que explica tudo, sem brigas_

_E clareia o mais escuro dos dias_

_Tudo bem se não deu certo,_

_Eu achei que nós chegamos tão perto._

_Mas agora com certeza eu enxergo,_

_Que no fim eu amei por nós dois_

Depois de tantos dias, Ela resolveu não esperar mais pela volta de Shoran. Ela não choraria mais pelo que tinha visto em Hong Kong. E Muito menos pela demora de Shoran. Continuaria a viver, e se ele voltasse, eles talvez se acertassem, mais no momento ela queria era parar de chorar. O amor dela duraria para sempre, mesmo que isso fosse doloroso, ela continuaria o amando por toda sua vida, até o dia que a morte vier e a levar.

_Mas você lembra,_

_Você vai lembrar de mim._

_Que nosso amor valeu a pena._

_Lembra, _

_É o nosso final "feliz"_

_Você vai lembrar_

_Vai lembrar sim,_

_Você vai lembrar de mim. _

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-FiM-*-*-*-*-*-_

_Oi gente. É Parece mentira, mais eu fiz mais uma Fic... hehe... comecei a escreve-la na terça de manha +- as 4hrs e 30mim, pois havia perdido o sono.. hehe... pensei em fazer a fic antes de dormir, e quando perdi o sono, depois de eu tomar uma cainho, eu fui escreve-la. Bom a idéia foi da Julia. Foi assim, eu falei de algumas musicas legais pra fazer fic, e ela deu a idéia de fazer uma estória trágica com essa musica. Ahhhhh a Musica pra quem não Sabe é do **Nenhum de Nós ** e o nome ** Você vai lembrar de mim.** Eu sei que ficou muito triste a Sakura e o Shoran não terminarem junto. Eu já comecei a continuação, mais só vou posta-la se receber 10 reviews. Sei que penso baixo, enquanto umas ae pedem 300 400 eu peço 10. apenas 10. então por favor reviews._

_Acho que é Só._

_Sugestões e criticas na_maria@hotmail.com no MSN ou mesmo um e-mail, ou pelo ICQ 204023436_

_Beijokas _

_MeRRy_

_Propagandas: Amor a Segunda Vista da minha filhinha NiNa,_

_Listen to my heart da minha otra filhinha Sthe,_

_                        Corações Partidos da minha miga Yoru,_

_                        Primeiro pecado da Hime (fic finalizado Muitoooo bom)_

_                        Angels of Paradise Das migas Yoru e Miaka (também finalizado)_

_                        Kokoro no hon da miga Kay Juli_

_Bom tem muitos outros, que são ótimos, mais os que eu lembrei são esses, e to cum priguiça de entra nu site pra vê... hehe_


	2. Epílogo

Epílogo...

- Meiling, porque fez isso? – perguntou Shoran, segurado-a pelos ombros.

- Eu já disse. Simplesmente, porque Te amo. – Disse Meiling tentado aproximar-se novamente.

- Meiling entenda de uma vez por todas, eu não a amo como você espera. Eu apenas sinto por você o que sinto pelas minhas irmãs. Você sabe, que a única pessoa que eu amei e que ainda amo, e que pra sempre amarei será Sakura.

- Mas Shoran... – disse Meiling chorando – você mesmo disse, que o ciúme dela poderá acabar com o casamento de vocês.

- Sim eu disse. Mais tem duas coisas que sustentam nosso casamento, e que nunca deixara ele terminar. O amor que nós dois sentimos, e a confiança que temos. Entenda Meiling – ela o olha com os olhos marejados, e sai correndo em direção a seu quarto, e lá se tranca.

Shoran bagunça um pouco os cabelos (se é que isso é possível... ele é tão lindo com aqueles cabelos *suspirando* hehehe), e vai para seu quarto esfriar a cabeça. Uma ducha antes do almoço seria a melhor coisa a fazer.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, ele tem a sensação de sentir o perfume de sua flor, e sente um grande aperto no peito, e resolve ligar para ela.

Senta-se em sua cama. Disca o numero de sua casa, mas ninguém atende. 'deve estar na casa da Tomoyo', ele pensa. Se dirige ao banheiro e toma uma ducha demorada. Durante esse tempo ele pensa o quanto foi tolo em brigar com sua flor. Ele sabe que ela confia nele, e porque se revoltou tanto com ela daquele jeito? Essas e outras perguntas se formaram em sua mente, até que é tirado de seus apensamentos com batidas na porta de seu quarto. Ele sai enrolado na toalha e atende:

- Filho, estão servindo o almoço. – Diz Yelan.

- Obrigado mamãe, já estou descendo, vou apenas colocar uma roupa.

Yelan passa no quarto de sua sobrinha, mas ela se recusa a descer, e pede para que alguém sirva seu almoço em seu quarto. Yelan estranha o motivo da sobrinha, mais agora não era hora para pensar nisso, o almoço estava para ser servido, e não gostava de atrasos.

Mesa posta, todos sentados almoçando, menos Shoran que não tocara em sua comida. Poucos notaram a ausência de Meiling a mesa, mais isso não foi motivo de Yelan tirar suas duvidas com o filho sobre a tristeza de sua sobrinha.

- Shoran, você sabe o motivo de Meiling não estar à mesa conosco?

- Não tenho certeza mamãe, imagino que seja por uma pequena discussão que tivemos há pouco. – Disse Shoran pensativo.

- Entendo. Depois irei conversar com ela.

O restante do almoço foi normal, como qualquer outro dia. Shoran mal tocou em sua comida e foi para o jardim, e lá ficou até a hora da reunião do Clã.

Pela noite depois da reunião do Clã e do jantar, Shoran se dirigiu para seu quarto e resolveu ligar para Tomoyo.

- Alô.

- A Sra. Hiragizawa se encontra?

-    Sim, quem gostaria?

- Shoran Li.

- Só um minuto. – a empregada passa a ligação para o quarto de Tomoyo.

- Srta Tomoyo, é Shoran Li, para a senhora.

- Obrigada. Pode passar – a empregada passa – Olá.

- Boa Noite Tomoyo, eu liguei para saber onde está Sakura, eu ligo lá em casa e ninguém atende.

- Que estranho, ela não disse nada sobre sair, não sei onde ela se encontra não.

- Assim que souber algo sobre ela me avise, por favor, estou com um pressentimento ruim sobre nós dois.

- Tudo bem. 

- É isso, muito obrigado, Tchau.

- Tchau Li, tenha uma boa noite.

- Igualmente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Cheguei querida – Disse Eriol abrindo a porta – Quem era no telefone Flor?

- Era o Li meu amor, ele pediu de Sakura. Estranho será que o avião atrasou? – Disse Tomoyo, cumprimentando o marido com um Beijinho.

- Realmente é estranho amor, mas deve ter sido isso sim.

- Vamos esperar, ela falou que ligaria quando chegasse. 

- É verdade, vamos jantar?

- Vamos.

Durante o Jantar, Tomoyo comentou com sua mãe sobre a ligação de Li, e Sonomi disse que o mais provável era que o avião tenha atrasado, pois isso é normal.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Shoran levanta na manha seguinte, e resolve ir treinar um pouco, para relembrar os tempos da adolescência e relaxar.

Durante o "treinamento" ele pensa constantemente em sua 'Ying-fa'. E Resolveu que depois do treino tentaria mais uma vez ligar para ela. Iria pedir desculpas pela briga idiota que ele provocou, e falaria para ela o quanto ele ainda a ama, e que nunca irá deixar de ama-la.

- Tu... Tu.... Tu...  – O telefone toca.

- Que bom que você ligou, no momento não estamos em casa, após o sinal deixe seu recado, que assim que retornarmos, entraremos em contato... Piiiiiiiiiiii – Shoran se desispera.

- Sakura, Você está em casa né? Por favor, atenda esse telefone. Por tudo que é mais sagrado, me diga como você está. Eu te amo, e nunca quis falar aquilo pra vo... – Ele ouve o Piiiiiiiiiiiii que indica o final de espaço para mensagem e fica louco. – Por Buda, onde Sakura está? Mais tarde tentarei falar com Tomoyo novamente.

Toc Toc Toc... (porta haiuha)

- Entre.

- Shoran meu filho, hoje teremos mais uma reunião com todo o Clã, apenas na parte da tarde, e amanha como não haverá reunião agente poderia sair para passear nós dois não é mesmo? Faz tanto tempo que nós não saímos juntos.

- Tudo bem mamãe. – Disse Shoran

- O que aconteceu filho, você está diferente. Conte-me.

- É a Sakura mamãe, não consigo falar com ela desde que sai de Tóquio. E o pior que quando eu sai de casa, nós tivemos uma discussão, por isso que ela não veio me acompanhar. E o pior, ontem a Meiling estava emburrada porque eu me recusei a ficar com ela, e ela me beijou a força também. Ai mamãe, o que eu faço. Eu amo a Sakura, não quero ficar brigado com ela por muito tempo.

- Filho se acalme. Vamos fazer assim, vamos antecipar a reunião do Clã para decidir o casamento de Meiling para depois de amanha, pois amanha os anciões não estarão todos aqui. E assim que decidirmos o casamento dela você pode voltar para Tomoeda, e fazer as pazes com Sakura, me prometendo que virão para cá nas férias.

- Ai mamãe, muito obrigado. Obrigado Mesmo. Viremos sim, pode ter certeza.

- Por nada meu filho. Eu quero o bem de vocês. – Shoran sorri e abraça a mãe, num gesto de agradecimento. E pensou em como ele pode pedir para Sakura se ela não gostava de sua mãe. Elas se adoram.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura sabia que se ficasse em casa Shoran a encontraria, e lá também, tudo a faria lembrar-se dele. Então resolveu ir direto à casa de Tomoyo.

- Sra. Li, por que choras?

- Eu não estou nada bem, a Tomoyo está?

- Sim, entre, ela se encontra na sala.

- Obrigada.

- Deixe que eu levo suas malas. – ouvindo isso, Sakura concorda com a cabeça, e segue para a Sala. Chegando lá Tomoyo se espanta com o estado depressivo   da prima.

- O que aconteceu Sakura. Senta aqui.

- Ah Tomoyo... – assim que Sakura se senta, ela cai em prantos no colo de Tomoyo. Então Tomoyo resolve esperar Sakura se acalmar. 

Varias coisas se passavam pela cabeça de Sakura. A Declaração de Shoran quando eles tinham apenas 11 anos, o pedido de namoro aos 17, o noivado aos 20, e o casamento aos 21. Faziam 4 anos que estavam casados. Será que Shoran estava nervoso assim por eles não terem filhos ainda? Se for isso, porque ele não disse, era muito mais simples... Essas e outras coisas se passavam pela mente de Sakura, até que ela pegou no sono. Tomoyo pediu ajuda a Eriol para leva-la para o quarto onde estavam suas coisas. De tão cansada que estava, Sakura nem percebeu Eriol a carregando.

Durante a noite, Sakura tem um sonho, onde ela via Shoran no Parque Pingüim, com seu filho de 3 aninhos. Shoran e Eriol brincavam com a criança enquanto Tomoyo filmava. Enquanto ela se via arrumando uma farta mesa de piquenique.

Na manha seguinte, Sakura acorda e se lembra do Sonho, e fica feliz, mas quando sente seus olhos arderem lembra que isso provavelmente não aconteceria. E Por um momento ela tem a impressão de sentir algo mexendo em sua barriga, mas como fazia tempo que ela não comia, só poderia ser fome, e então riu de seu pensamento de que poderia ser um bebe.

Mesa posta, todos sentados tomando seu desjejum.

- Sakura acha que agora pode contar para nós do porque chegar Chorando ontem? Não era para você estar em Hong Kong? – Perguntou Tomoyo

- Posso sim, vamos para a sala depois do café, para eu poder contar melhor. 

- Tudo bem.

Após o café, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, e até mesmo Sonomi, se reunirão na sala.

- Pode começar Querida – disse Sonomi

- Tudo bem tia, vou resumir para ser menos doloroso. – Sakura respirou fundo e começou – Eu fui para Hong Kong, chegando lá iria fazer uma surpresa como disse a vocês, pedi para que o empregado não anunciasse minha chegada, teria sido melhor se ele tivesse o feito, pois quando cheguei a biblioteca onde Shoran estava, – algumas lagrimas escoriam em seu rosto enquanto ela contava – vi uma sena que me deixou abalada, e por isso que eu voltei.

- E o que foi que viu Sakura? – perguntou Tomoyo.

- Mei... Meiling o... Meiling o beijou. – falando isso, Sakura começa a chorar novamente.

Todos ficaram chocados com o que ouviram. Tomoyo abraçou a prima, que agora chorava descontroladamente, enquanto Eriol tentava acalma-la.

- Mas Sakura, e se ela o beijou a força? Você conhece a Meiling, quando ela quer ela consegue.

- Não Eriol, se ela tivesse tentando o beijar a força, ele teria se esquivado dela. – Sakura dizia isso aos prantos.

- Bom, preciso ir para a Empresa, qualquer coisa me ligue Tomoyo. – Disse Sonomi

- Eu também vou – Disse Eriol – Se precisarem de algo liguem, por favor. Tomoyo posso falar com você um instante amor?

- Claro, Sakura com licença eu já venho. -  Sakura nada respondeu, apenas deitou-se no sofá e continuou a chorar.

No canto da Sala Tomoyo e Eriol conversavam.

- Querida, se o Li ligar novamente, diga a ele que Sakura está aqui conosco para não preocupa-lo. E diga que ela esta muito triste. Se ele pedir para falar com ela, diga que ela não quer, mas não diga o motivo, fale que não sabe o porque.

- Pode deixar amor. Eu faria isso mesmo se você não o pedisse. Ele deve estar sofrendo bastante longe dela. Eu não agüentaria ficar muito tempo longe de você meu amor, e garanto que eles também não.

- Eu também meu amor. E concordo, eles se amam, e sentem falta um do outro. Bom, mas agora eu preciso ir, - ele dá um beijo longo em sua mulher – Até o almoço meu amor.

- Até querido.

- Cuide bem de nossa amiga em.

- Pode deixar.

E Eriol se foi.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Na manha seguinte, (No Japão é noite Fuso de 12 horas ok?!)  Shoran Resolveu ligar para Tomoyo, para saber se ela tinha alguma noticia de sua flor.

- A Sra Hiragizawa está? É seu amigo Shoran Li

- Só um minuto por favor. – a empregada passa a ligação – Srta, é Shoran Li.

- Pode passar – Disse Tomoyo, olhando para Sakura que ainda dormia. Porem resolveu sair do quarto para que se a amiga acordasse, não ouvisse a conversa. 

- Tomoyo?

- Oi Shoran.

- Teve noticias de Sakura?

- Sim, ela esta aqui em casa. Não liguei avisando pois ela não deixou, então esperei sua ligação.

- E como ela esta?

- Está bem, porem muito triste e sentindo muito a sua falta. Ela chora todos os dias, achando que você não vai mais voltar.

- Por que ela acha isso? Diga a ela que eu nunca faria isso.

- O Porque eu não sei, mas não posso dizer nada, ela me proibiu de dizer a você o paradeiro dela.

- ... – uma teimosa lagrima escore no rosto de Shoran

- Não fique triste Li. Quando você volta?

- Em dois dias. Em dois dias.

- Vamos fazer assim. Se ela perguntar se você ligou, vou dizer que não, e você chega de surpresa. 

- É pode ser. Mas como vou saber se ela estará em casa, ou se ela estará em sua casa?

- Me ligue quando chegar ao aeroporto. Eu lhe aviso.

- Ok então Tomoyo, muito obrigado, mais preciso desligar que tenho uma importante reunião com o Clã agora. Um beijo.

- Beijo, e tchau.

- Tchau.

Porque? Porque ela acha que ele não irá mais voltar. Shoran vai para a Sala de reuniões esperar os lideres. E lá fica pensativo até que os anciões do Clã Chegarem.

Todos sentados, eles começam a reunião.

- Bom, hoje iremos decidir onde ficara a outra filial de nossas empresas no Japão. Alguém tem  alguma proposta?  - Disse Yelan.

- Eu acharia interessante que ficasse em Tomoeda. Lá é uma cidade muito boa, e não precisaremos mandar ninguém para cuidar dela. Shoran poderia ficar responsável por ela.

- Ótima idéia San. Alguém tem mais alguma sugestão? – perguntou Yelan. Não obtendo nenhuma manifestação ela continuou. – Shoran, esta de acordo?

- Por mim mamãe, tudo bem – disse Shoran

- Então decidido. A filial II no Japão ficará em Tomoeda, e o administrados será Shoran...

Continuarão a reunião, que não tardou em finalizar-se. Logo todos se reunirão há mesa de jantar para almoçarem. Shoran novamente mal encostou na comida. E logo pediu licença e se retirou.

Shoran foi para o jardim. Procurou a Cerejeira centenária que havia ali, e em baixo dela se sentou. Lá ele pensaria melhor no que fazer.

Seu olhar triste foi percebido por um empregado.

- Sr. Algo errado? Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado. Apenas estou pensando na vida. – Disse Shoran.

-  Vejo que o senhor não está bem. Não é querer bisbilhotar, mais essa sua tristeza tem há ver com sua esposa sr.?

- Sim. Ela está achando que eu não voltarei mais. Mas não sei o motivo.

- Bom, vou contar para o senhor. Acho que vai ser bom para ambos. Sei que fiz errado em demorar a falar, mas é que a Srta. Sakura pediu para não o fazer.

- Fale logo.

- Ela esteve aqui a 3 dias. Ela chegou, e eu disse que o sr. Estava na biblioteca. Ela se dirigiu para lá. Mas alguns minutos depois eu vejo ela sair correndo, e chorando, com suas malas na mão.

- Por que não me disse antes? – Shoran estava nervoso e segurava o empregado pelo colarinho.

- Desculpe-me senhor. Ela pediu para que não contasse para o senhor. Eu pensei em cortar-lhe, mas a Sra. Sua mãe, me deu folga naquele dia, eu o procurei, mas não o encontrei para falar do acontecido. – Shoran o solta.

- Desculpe-me, é que eu fiquei nervoso.

- Tudo bem senhor. Mas se como o senhor mesmo disse, ela acredita que não vai voltar mais, eu iria para casa agora, nesse exato momento, e faria as pazes com ela. Não sei o que ela viu, ou ouviu, mais pelo estado que ela saiu daqui deve ter sido alguma coisa muito chata.

- Sim, eu imagino o que foi. E vou seguir o seu conselho. Por favor, chame minha mãe. E desculpe-me mais uma vez.

- Desculpa eu senhor, por não ter lhe dito nada antes.

- Tudo bem, agora chame minha mãe.

- Sim senhor.

Algumas horas depois Shoran estava em seu quarto arrumando as malas, e conversando com sua mãe.

- ...Mas filho, ainda tem a reunião, para discutirmos o casamento de Meiling.

- O que vocês resolverem eu aprovarei minha mãe. Eu não posso mais ficar. Sakura esteve aqui a 3 dias de surpresa, e viu Meiling me beijando na biblioteca naquele dia. Então ela voltou, sem avisar ninguém de que viria e nem de que iria embora.

- Meus Deus. Foi por isso então que Meiling estava tão triste. Você deve ter falado para ela o quanto ama Sakura, mas como sempre ela não aceitou.

- Isso mesmo mamãe. Eu preciso ir o quanto antes, e assim que Sakura puder, viremos lhe visitar. Agora se me dá licença o Vôo sai 20 minutos.

- Vá meu filho. Tenha sorte, e venham assim que puderem. Não se preocupe com a Filial, isso eu arrumo tudo, e depois lhe passo.

- Obrigado mais uma vez mamãe. – ele dá um beijo na testa de sua mãe e sai.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura acorda um pouco mais disposta hoje, e resolve ir dar uma volta pelo jardim da casa de sua amiga, que havia tido que ir a empresa para resolver alguns problemas, mais já voltava.

Ela foi até uma cerejeira, e sentiu uma sensação gostosa ao chegar nela. Sem perceber ela passa a mão sobre sua barriga. Ela se assusta e pensa

- " Quando Deus me concederá um filho? Oh Deus" – ela sente-se enjoada, e resolve entrar.

Ela não se sentia muito bem, e resolveu se deitar. Quando Tomoyo chegou, estranhou em ver sua amiga na cama.

- O que aconteceu Sakura?

- Nada não Tomy, apenas senti um enjôo, e resolvi deitar-me

- È a primeira vez que o sente?

- Não já os senti outras vezes. Mas não se preocupe, não é nada.

- Sakura como nada? Você pode estar grávida já pensou nessa possibilidade? – Sakura nesse momento lembra de seu sonho, e da acariciada que deu em sua barriga mais cedo, por mais que tenha sido por impulso. 

- Será Tomoyo?

- Vou ligar para Yukito. Ele nos dará certeza.

1 hora depois Yukito chega a Casa de Tomoyo.

- Olá Tomoyo, como está?

- Estou ótima, e você Yukito?

- Estou bem, onde está Sakura? 

- No quarto, é por aqui. – Yukito é um grande amigo de Toya, que conhece Sakura e os outros desde que eles eram crianças, e ele e Toya estavam no colegial.

- Yuki. A quanto tempo. Como vai você e Nakuru?

- Vamos muito bem, e você como esta? – antes de Sakura dizer alguma coisa Tomoyo se intromete.

- Ela anda sentindo alguns enjôos como lhe disse, e estou com uma suspeita, poderia dizer se estou certa?

- Claro. – Yukito Faz algumas perguntas a Sakura, e logo depois delas respondidas ele diz – Vou precisar de um exame de sangue para dar certeza, mais suas suspeitas Tomoyo, estão corretas com o diagnostico que fiz.

- Aiiiiiiii que felicidade. A Saki está grávida, vou pegar minha câmera.

- Acalme-se Tomoyo, não tenho absoluta certeza ainda...  – Os dois conversavam, enquanto Sakura tinha algumas lagrimas nos olhos. Ela grávida. Como Shoran reagiria com isso?

- Sakura?? SAKURAAAAAAAAAA? – Gritou Tomoyo, percebendo a amiga desligada

- Ahn? Fala Tomoyo. – Disse Sakura

- Você não está feliz? Vamos ligar para o Li, para lhe dar a noticia.

- Tomoyo, eu já disse que não tenho certeza. Por favor espere. – Disse Yukito rindo.

- Não. Se ele voltar ele ficará sabendo, isso se eu estiver grávida mesmo. Não ligue por favor. – Sakura Chora mais uma vez. Yukito não entende, mais resolve não perguntar para Sakura. Depois perguntaria para Tomoyo.

- Bom, deixe-me tirar uma amostra de seu sangue Saki, para mandar para o laboratório. – Depois de tirar o sangue ele diz – Daqui mais ou menos 2 horas eu ligo para confirmar a gravidez. Preciso ir.

- Estaremos aguardando Yuki.

- Se eu puder, venho lhe trazer o exame pessoalmente Sakura. Mas agora preciso ir. Se cuidem e Até mais.

- Até – Disseram as duas em coro.

- A Tomoyo preciso falar com você a sós, pode ser?

- Sim. – ela olha para Sakura. – Já venho Saki.

- Até mais Sakura, e se cuida em.

- Pode deixar, até.

Na sala...

- Tomoyo, não entendi o porque de Sakura não querer avisar Shoran. – Disse Yukito

- Os dois brigaram. Shoran teve que ir para Hong Kong, e Sakura não poderia ir junto. Shoran não gostou, e eles acabarão discutindo. Sakura foi atrás dele, mais chegando lá ele vê Meiling beijando Shoran.

- Ele não seria capaz.

- Sim. Tenho certeza que Meiling o beijou a Força. Mas coloque isso na cabeça da Sakura. E Ela acha que ele não vai mais voltar.

- E Sakura. Sempre geniosa.

- É. Ela nunca vai mudar. – disse Tomoyo divertida.

- Bom preciso ir. Até mais Tomoyo.

- Até Yuki. Faça o possível para trazer você mesmo o exame.

- Pode deixar.

E Yukito se foi.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

No avião, Shoran pensava em sua Flor. Como ele a amava, e como fora tolo em falar que ela poderia acabar com o casamento deles. Ela o ama, e sentir ciúmes é normal, mais ele percebeu isso um pouco tarde, causando-lhe conseqüências. Felizmente reversíveis.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

3 horas depois, Yukito chega na casa de Tomoyo, e a encontra na sala.

- Onde está Sakura?

- Está no quarto descansando. – Disse Tomoyo, oferecendo o sofá para Yukito sentar-se.

- Será que está acordada?

- Estou aqui. E então já tem o resultado? – perguntou Sakura que acabara de acordar.

- Tenho ótimas noticias querida. Você realmente está grávida. E tudo indica que sejam gêmeos.

- Gêmeos? – Sakura começa a chorar. Lembra de Shoran, e sente falta de seu grande amor. Sente falta de poder abraça-lo, e dizer que terão gêmeos.

- Aiiii, Que lindo, mais dois para eu filmar, e fazer roupinhas. Ai que emocionante. – Disse Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando. 

- Aqui está o exame Sakura. Vim aqui apenas para traze-lo para você, preciso voltar.

- Obrigado Yukito. Mande um beijo pra Nakuru, e se cuida – Disse Tomoyo, enquanto Sakura nada fazia, apenas chorava de felicidade, porem com uma carinha muito triste.

- Tchau, e se cuide em dobro agora em Sakura. – Yukito Fala, mas Sakura parece não ouvi-lo – escutou Sakura?

- ...

- SAKURAAAAA. – Gritou Tomoyo.

- Ahn?! A Sim, o que disse Yuki?

- Cuide-se em dobro agora em, um beijo.

- A tá pode deixar. Mande um beijo pra Nakuru, um beijo pra você também.

- Até mais. – e Yukito se foi.

- Bom Tomoyo, acho que vou para casa. Vou descansar um pouco lá, e deixar você descansar também né.

- Que isso Sakura, você não incomoda. Mas acho que seria bom você ir para casa um pouco. Lá você descansará melhor. Eu peço para o motorista te levar.

- Não Tomy, não se preocupe, eu pego um Táxi.

- Nada disso. Eu não deixaria você andar de táxi, nem mesmo se não estivesse grávida, imagina agora?

- Não exagera Tomoyo, até parece que gravidez é doença.

- Não é, mais custa cuidar?

- Tá bom, você venceu. – As duas riram. Tomoyo pediu para um dos empregados levar as malas de Sakura para o carro, e pediu para que o motorista a levasse.

- "O Li deve chegar daqui a algumas horas. Com Sakura em casa, ficará mais fácil deles se resolverem" – Pensou Tomoyo Feliz.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Algumas Horas depois já em Tóquio, Shoran liga para Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo, é o Li, e então, onde Sakura está?

- Ela foi para casa a algumas horas. Deve estar dormindo, pois estava cansada. Chegue de surpresa.

- A Então beleza. Obrigado.

- Não tem de que.

Shoran se dirige até sua casa. Já era meio tarde, e como Tomoyo disse, Sakura deveria estar dormindo.

Chegando lá, deixa suas coisas na sala, e se dirige para o quarto, pois provavelmente Sakura estaria lá.

Seu rosto reluzia paz, e com a mão na barriga, ela dormia calmamente. 

Shoran chega perto e a beija:

- Ahn? – Diz Sakura despertando aos poucos.

- Sakura me perdoe, por favor, eu te amo. – Disse Shoran.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Shoran Li? Você não deveria estar em Hong Kong?

- Deveria, mais para mim você é mais importante. E Porque esta me tratando assim Sakura? – Com as primeiras palavras, Sakura começa a chorar.

- Porque Shoran? Porque? 

- Não Chore meu amor. – Disse Shoran.

- Porque você a beijou? – Sakura chorava copiosamente. 

- Então você viu. – Disse Shoran – Meiling ainda me ama, e ela meu beijou, achando que só porque eu fui para Hong Kong sem você, eu não te amava mais. Mas Ela estava enganada, eu te amo, e nunca vou deixar de te amar Sakura. 

Ele a beija intensamente. De repente Sakura se afasta.

- O que aconteceu agora?

- Tenho uma noticia para te dar meu amor. – Sakura sorri

- Fale, me deixou curioso – ela dá um selinho nele e diz:

- Você vai ser papai. – Ele se espanta e diz:

- Pai? – ela sorri.

- Estou esperando gêmeos. 

- E ainda gêmeos. – ele a beija. – Sakura eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, e sempre irei te amar. – Ela o beija novamente, e ali selam o reencontro dos dois, com uma linda noite de amor.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

1 ano e 9 meses depois em Hong Kong

- Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida. 

- Viva a Nadeshiko, viva o Shang. – Gritou Sheifa.

- Viva. – Gritarão todos os presentes.

Os filhos de Sakura e Shoran estavam fazendo um ano de vida, e desde a volta de Shoran de Hong Kong, eles nunca mais brigaram. Enquanto as tias curtiam os sobrinhos, Shoran Chama Sakura num canto:

- Meu amor, eu quero que você saiba que eu nunca... – Sakura o cala com um beijo.

- Eu sei que você mi ama.

- Mas deixe eu dizer isso. Ou você não gosta de ouvir?

- Eu AMO ouvir isso.

- Eu te amo, Eu te amo, Eu te amo, Eu te amo, Eu te amo, Eu te amo, Eu te amo... Te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida.

- Eu também meu lobo, eu também. – Os dois ouvem um choro, e se viram. – è, mais acho que não teremos muito sossego com esses dois junto de nós agora. – Os dois riram e foram acalmar seus filhos.

E assim viveram felizes para sempre...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-FiMmMmMm-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

È terminei. Me desculpem por algum erro ou algo do gênero, mas esse capitulo não deu para ser revisado.

Vamos aos agradecimentos.

b**Nanda-Evans**:/b é... concordo, esses dois nasceram um para o outro. Ele nunca podem ficar separados, obrigado pelo comentário, e espero que tenha gostado desse final, espero sua Review.

b**Suu-chan**:/b Obrigado por tentar conseguir as 10 reviews, mas não conseguimos, mas tudo bem, eu me empolguei tanto com as 6 que recebi, que resolvi fazer logo a continuação. Espero que tenha gostado da continuação.

b**Nina-KinomotoLi**:/b Oi Filhaaaaaaaaa.. a Meiling é uma boba mesmo. Pensei em fazer o casamento dela, mas daí ia demorar muito, e como estou indo viajar daqui alguns dias, não iria dar tempo, então ficou assim mesmo. Obrigado por me agüentar no MSN viu.. hihihihih... bjo te adoro demais... 

b**Sakurenha**:/b Oi... Bom seu comentário foi o essencial para me fazer continuar a fic. Ergueu meu ego lá em cima. Ae resolvi continuar. Bom, ae esta a continuação, o que achou? A uma perguntinha: você tem MSN ou ICQ? Gostaria de poder conversar mais vezes com você. Um beijo.

b**Jenny-Ci**:/b Realmente o tempo resolve tudo viu.. hehe... obrigado pela review, e espero que tenha gostado da continuação. Beijos.

b**Holly Amphir Demonangels**:/b Boa filhaa... Bateu nela bastante né? Ela nem apareceu direito nesse capitulo.. hehe... bom beijinhus e te adoro.. e obrigado pelo esforço em tentar conseguir 10 pessoas para me mandar reviews.

Obrigado a todas as meninas que me aturam no MSN e no ICQ, e espero a review de  vocês.

Ah, postei uma fic meia antiga minha, Um Amor De Verdade, leiam e mandem reviews.. hehe

Vou ficar por aqui, espero que tenham gostado e espero reviews. Boas Festas, e até ano que vem.

P S: Sakura Card Captors Pertence a CLAMP.


End file.
